


Justice Knows No Age!

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, First Meetings, They are so cute, this is my otp goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>She looked back up.</p><p>“Uhm...Blink twice for yes and once for no?”</p><p>(In their B-support, Arthur reveals how he met and save Azura when they were younger. This is my version of that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Knows No Age!

**Author's Note:**

> These two are precious. Two of my favorite Fates characters in one cute ship. This is based heavily off their B support, so it it will make more sense if you've gotten that much.

Arthur whistled while he walked, concocting new heroic catchphrases in his mind. The world around him was a dim murmur...until a soft sob caught his attention. Even at the tender age of seven, he knew that it was his place was to be a heroic defender of justice; and it was unjust for someone to be in tears!

He followed the sound like a hound the trail, and it lead him down a remote alleyway. At it’s heart, the source was revealed to him/

A young girl, maybe his age, with the prettiest blue hair he’d ever seen. And she was crying!

“Excuse me, miss! Are you alright?”

She looked up, eyes shining with tears, but did not say a word. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. She flinched and he paused, putting his friendliest grin on his face, “Fear not! I don’t wish you any harm. Wont you please let me come closer?”

She studied him for a moment, and gave the barest nod.

“Stupendous!” he barely knew what that word meant, but it had a heroic ring to it. He came up to her and knelt down so he was eye level with her. “Are you hurt?”

She only blinked.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me- Are you alright?”

She was silent, then nodded her head, still crying.

“Very good! Can you tell me how you got here?”

Silence.

“Are you alone?”

Nothing.

“Did you run away?”

She buried her head back into her knees, and he looked on helplessly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

She shook her head.

He was silent for a moment, before perking back up.

“Are you hungry?”

She looked back up.

“Uhm...Blink twice for yes and once for no?”

She blinked twice.

“Ah ha!” There WAS a way he could help. He jumped up, “Stay here, citizen, and I’ll return with a lunch fit for a princess!”

Fore reasons he didn’t know, as he ran away, she started to sob harder.

* * *

 He returned with food, but immediately dropped it at the entrance. His fair maiden had been cornered by scoundrels! He ran towards them, and was appalled to see one of the men, in the garb of the castle guard, roughly yank her up by the arm.

“What are you doing to her!?”

They paused to look at him. The one that had ahold of her stayed to the back, while the rest of the men ominously approached him.

“We’re takin’ her back where she belongs, kid. Unless you know how she got here, scram!”

He puffed his chest out, glancing her way The look of fear in her eyes told him that these men were up to no good, but even he knew that he couldn’t take them on.

“I know exactly how she got here, fiend!”

The man grimaced.

“I took her.”

“Seriously!”

The determination in the boy’s eyes told them that yes, he was extremely serious.

“There’s a steep punishment for kidnappin’ a princess little man.”

A princess! A true act of heroism!

The girl look on his horror as he was lead out to the town square. Only one type of punishment happened there, and he knew it. But as he looked at his princess, the recipient of his fist heroic deed, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

 Years later, he faced his princess once again, now with a name as lovely as she, Azura. And this time, she spoke.

“I do.”•

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?


End file.
